


My Baby, My Girl

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crying, Delusions, F/M, Keeping old unwashed panties, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: He couldn’t believe his eyes. It had been years since he’d seen you on the night you dumped him. You’d left him a shell of a man, thoroughly cut down from what used to be an enormous ego. You’d devastated him and yet here you were glowing away from him, smiling without a care in the world. As if you hadn’t torn him apart. As if you weren’t still his.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	My Baby, My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> aguilaguerrera10 asked:
> 
> Hello! What would happened if Jason todd saw his darling after so many years who had run away pregnant. How would it be? he would force her to be with him to form the perfect family. But she didn't want to because she is afraid that it will hurt both her and her child. Thank you!

Trigger Warning: Pregnancy, possessive behavior, delusions, crying, abuse (past), Jason is a creep

Jason stopped dead in his tracks as you walked out of the grocery store.

No. Fucking. Way. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes. It had been years since he’d seen you on the night you dumped him. You’d left him a shell of a man, thoroughly cut down from what used to be an enormous ego. You’d devastated him and yet here you were glowing away from him, smiling without a care in the world. As if you hadn’t torn him apart. As if you weren’t still his. Without him. 

He couldn’t help himself, he broke into the grocery store to get the security footage, watching every waddling step you made around that enormous belly of yours. He couldn’t believe you were pregnant. It had been years since you’d been together but… there’s no way you would let anyone but him knock you up. You were loyal like that, especially for him. 

By hacking security footage from the area, he was able to track you to your house, a tiny little place where you lived alone. God, you must have been so lonely without him that you’d chosen to have his baby all by yourself. You must have snuck a sample of his cum or something, it didn’t matter how all that mattered was that it was his baby in there and you were his property. Even if you’d left him years ago, he’d never let go of you once. 

He hadn’t even washed the panties you’d left at his place. He didn’t want to lose your scent.

Jason drove home and busied himself, dressing nicely in a button down shirt and tucking it into long brown slacks with a black belt. He looked good. Sharp. Fatherly. You wouldn’t be able to turn him down. Not again. You’d realize your mistake and take him back with open arms. On his way to your place, he bought roses, then parked his car in front of your house. 

*******************************************************************************************

Before you could even make sense of the fancy-looking car in front of your run down house, there was a large man knocking at your door. Hesitantly, you opened it and stared at your ex-boyfriend and current Gotham vigilante, Jason Todd. “No.” 

You tried to shut the door in his face, but he easily stuck his foot in, barging his way inside. “Honey, I’m home,” he purred. His blue-green eyes glittered with something you knew all too well as his displacement of reality. No matter what you did or said, Jason was in his own world. And you knew better than anyone what happened when you didn’t play by his fantasy world’s rules.

Tears welled up in your eyes. You weren’t sure if it was hormones from the baby or a genuine fear of your ruthless ex. All you could think was, not again. “Please,” you said, “leave me alone. I ran away for a reason, Jason.”

He didn’t seem to hear you, wrapping you in his arms and crushing you against his broad chest. You’d forgotten how much bigger he was than you, how much stronger. “Don’t fret, baby,” he murmured into your hair, “daddy’s home.”


End file.
